


Tell Me Again

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6506251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation between Phryne and Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Again

**Author's Note:**

> This just kind of happened. I was thinking while cleaning the house. hehe.

Jack lazily stroked her back while she nuzzled herself closer to him. They were snuggled as close as two people could be after making love, but it didn’t seem quite close enough. Phryne loved Jack’s smell and the way his fingers glided over her skin. It kind of tickled but she was too caught up in being next to him to care. 

“Tell me again.” She whispered into his ear.

Jack had blurted out the words not thirty minutes earlier while their bodies were moving in unison and the pleasure had overcome his brain and heart that had always told him he shouldn’t say those words out loud. He stilled after saying the words and looked down at Phryne and she just smiled, caressed his cheek and started moving her hips against him urging him to start moving again. And now here he is lying with her and she wanted him to say it again. 

“I love you, Phryne. It’s so powerful that it brings me to my knees.”

“Jack, I don’t know what I did to deserve your love, but I am glad that you do. My heart is filled with warmth with just the thought of you.”

Jack kissed this top of her head and smirked at how messy her bob was. 

“You, Phryne, are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I never thought that I would love again. Actually, I don’t even think I knew what love was until you.”

Normally a statement like that from a man lying in her bed would have Phryne in a state, but not this man. Her Jack. He is hers and she wants to be his. She wasn’t worried anymore that being with him would end up like it was with Rene. She knows that Jack would never hurt her. 

“Jack, I would very much like it if you would stay here with me forever.”

“Well, I would like that too, but at some point I will have to go to work and Dot will come in insisting she bring tea or something.”

“No Jack, you don’t understand. I want you in my life forever. I want to wake up beside you every morning. I want you to let me love you always.”

Jack was stunned by her words. “Phryne, did you just propose to me?”

“So, what if I did? What would you say?”

“You know I would say yes. You silly woman.”

“Then that is all settled. I don’t want a big deal made of it. I just want to stand next to the man that was patient with me while my head caught up to my heart. I want to stand next to the man that loves me no matter what. I just want to stand at the courthouse and tell the judge that I love you and then start our life together.”

“I will be honored to stand next to you. Very honored.”


End file.
